


第三者

by MeowMeowCrow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowCrow/pseuds/MeowMeowCrow
Summary: 「里維。」艾連的貓目瞇成了新月形的隙縫，光芒幽幽閃爍。此刻他已經成為了艾連的獵物，一雙修長、乾淨、漂亮的手緊錮著他的腰像是捕獲獵物的獸夾。「我剛好有開車，又還沒來得及喝酒……我載你回我家沖澡換衣服吧？」艾連的聲音貼在耳畔，慵懶地如同自他頸動脈擴散的麝香，剛好能讓里維掉進他無意掩飾的陷阱裡頭。吶，里維，我不會和任何人說的。我不會和任何人說你想要我。惡魔的聲音在耳邊如此呢喃。一連串倒楣的事故使得已成為樂團主唱的里維與學生時代的故人重遇。那人早由自己所熟悉的模樣蛻變，卻更加吸引著他，使他一步一步走向陷阱深淵而無法自拔。
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Zeke Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：主要配對為利艾(含性描寫)，另有少許吉艾感情線

_ 真、真的很抱歉！ _

那不足以被稱為音樂的噪音沒有中斷過，似乎還有越來越大聲的趨勢，幾乎淹沒了眼前男人卑微的求饒。叫不出名字的電子音樂，自他踏進這家夜店起就不斷消磨著里維的耐性，既喧鬧又無禮，連帶著隨之起舞的男男女女都看起來像死屍裡頭攢動的蠕蟲。正當里維覺得今晚不能再更糟時，世界即向他證明今晚還沒糟到谷底——祂的惡趣味以嘔吐物的形式具現，待回過神時酸臭的液體已滲進他的襯衫，濕透的布料貼在他的胸膛上。

嘔吐的中年男人跌坐地上不斷道歉，哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚的，同行友人有些神色僵硬地楞在原地，有些俯身試圖把男人從地上拉起，也有人眨了眨眼睛、隨後和身旁的人交頭接耳了起來。 _ 大概是被認出來了吧， _ 里維猜想，再怎麼百般不願意也只是擺了擺手向眾人表示沒有關係。

他聽見韓吉那傢伙忍不住笑了出來。

_ 該死的四眼混帳。 _

「我去下洗手間。」里維咬牙，身手奪走漢吉手中的玻璃杯，仰頭將裡頭剩約一指的威士忌一飲而盡。「你們不用等我了，想續攤就隨意吧。」

「 _ 咦？！ _ 怎麼這樣，好不容易把你約出來的說。米克，你也幫我勸一下里維吧，再這樣下去他會憋成不知玩樂孤獨終老的討厭鬼啊，這樣出去說他是樂團主唱可是一點說服力也沒有啊。」

「我要回去了。」

「路上小心。」米克接過他遞過去的空杯，半融的冰塊反射著熀熀金光。

「米克，你不能站在他那邊—— _ 欸，里維、里維！我幫你出一半的酒錢，你不要丟下我們啦！ _ 」

里維沒有理會韓吉的無理取鬧，頭也不回地往洗手間的方向走去。空氣中瀰漫著酒精麻痺性的香以及汗水的氣味，和演唱會的味道有幾分像似又更加地獸性，交雜著廉價的樂曲聲、笑聲、叫聲、醉意濃厚的舞步紛沓，宛如飛蟲一樣地在稀薄的空氣中囂張竄動。

里維用力推開一人汗濕的肩膀，想像那人成為一隻被拍死的蒼蠅，血肉模糊而且四肢抽搐。從吧檯到洗手間的酷刑終告一段落，他看見了那條相對空曠的長廊，僅有零星的幾人手托半滿的酒杯漫無目的地聊著。

「你們在等洗手間嗎？」里維粗聲問，一手放在光滑冰冷的門扉上。

一旁的男子神色古怪地搖了搖頭。

里維試著推門，卻聽到門閂碰撞的清脆金屬聲。

「裡面有人？」

「呃，應該算是吧，大概五分鐘前有兩人進去了……清掃中？哈哈……」男子尷尬地乾笑了兩聲，趕緊低頭啜了口手中的啤酒躲避里維的視線。

_ 這個世界一定在和他開玩笑吧， _ 里維感受到被壓抑著的怒意在自己體內沸騰，一個惡質的聲音開始在耳邊喃喃地誘惑著他心中豢養著的、黏稠而黑暗的情緒。他抬起腳、繃緊肌肉，腦裡想的盡是團練室地板上一頁頁散落的樂譜草稿、韓吉的笑聲與滿身酒臭、害他一身穢物的中年男子、雨天的交通、舞池裡閃爍的霓虹色彩， _ 以及一具漂亮的胴體在他身下顫抖，他緊緊鉗著那人的頸子，感受著那人因為缺氧而脈搏加速鼓動、眼神狂亂顫動—— _

里維很確信自己踢壞了什麼，不過目的總算是達成了。向內彈開的門扉撞上了磁磚牆壁，發出了巨大聲響，使得坐在洗手台邊緣的年輕男子驚叫出聲，扭頭朝里維的方向看去。另一扎著丸子頭的長髮男子跪在男子的雙腿間，臉部深深埋在他的胯下始得里維無法辨認他的容貌或者神色；那人只是發出了撒嬌似的哼鳴，修長乾淨的手指緊緊地扣住了男子的腰部，一點也不在意他們的行為被里維阻撓的樣子。

「 _ 啊、我不是，抱歉、真的很抱歉——你、你放開我！ _ 」正被服侍著的男子雙頰潮紅，伸手用力地推著雙腿間的那顆腦袋。長髮男子抗拒了一會兒，但終究讓那根被里維嚇得半軟的陰莖滑出口腔，紅腫的龜頭至兩片濕潤的唇瓣間牽著銀絲，在燈光作祟以及昏暗背景的襯托下顯得格外淫靡。男子跌下洗手台，倉皇地將外露的性器塞回褲襠內，也不知道拉鍊到底有沒有拉好就像隻喪犬一般地逃出洗手間。

「讓他跑了。」長髮男子輕笑，意猶未盡似地舔了舔嘴角。

「在廁所也能做，你們是發情的野貓嗎？」

「只是口交而已，那人大概沒多久就會射了，再等個半分鐘就不必讓你像偵辦恐怖份子一樣破門而入了。」

里維抽了一大把紙巾，打濕後用力地擦起了襯衫上的污漬，他從眼角瞥見長髮男子已經起身，修長的手指輕輕扭開水龍頭。水花濺上了大理石，清徹的聲響弱化了外頭電子樂音的躁動，暫時填充了兩人之間的沉默。

男子俯身，掬了點水開始漱口。

里維遷怒似地，用著不必要的力道將紙巾扔進垃圾桶。 _ 這件襯衫大概是要報銷了，他永遠無法把嘔吐物的腥臭味，和洗手間裡那煽情的畫面從腦海中清除。 _

男子旋緊水龍頭，抬起手臂、用手背隨意地擦了擦嘴。

「話說，里維學長今晚怎麼會來這裡呢？」

一句話讓里維猝不及防地愣了愣。那張方才還性慾高昂地吸吮著男人性器的嘴裡吐出的稱謂是 _ 里維學長 _ ，不是L、主唱或者 _ 我好像在哪裡看過你、可以跟你要簽名嗎…… _ 他這才找到與男人對上視線的理由，一雙翠綠異常的、宛如貓目的眼眸從鏡中回望著他。

「 _ 艾連？ _ 」

「嗨，里維學長，沒想到還會在這裡遇到你。」

_ 里維也沒有想過，自己有一天會在夜店撞見那個曾在自己身旁跟前跟後的少年跪在洗手間的地板上享受地替人口交。 _

「前一陣子都在巡迴演出吧，真是辛苦了。韓吉學姊和米克學長都過的不錯吧，他們也在嗎？」艾連勾著唇角，那是一個遊走在冷漠與魅惑的飄渺邊界上的弧度，里維不知道他是天性如此或者刻意挑逗。

「他們可能去續攤了。」

「學長不一起去嗎？」

里維搖了搖頭。艾連又向他靠近了一步。

「衣服被吐髒了嗎？很難受吧，我記得學長很愛乾淨呢。」

里維可以聞到艾連身上的味道。 _ 首先是萊姆與佛手柑，混雜著一點薄荷，讓他模模糊糊地想起了那人從前的樣子，想起他如何用那雙翠綠的眼眸打量周遭、如何和身邊的友人嬉鬧；接著這股氣味開始沉降，好似潮水退去了而使得礁石裸露，雪松與麝香的氣味逐漸濃烈了起來，隨著脈搏波動起伏，一點一滴地勾銷原本艾連．葉卡的形象，同時暴露那一直隱藏在薄荷、萊姆、佛手柑底下的本質…… _

「學長？」

「別叫我學長了。我們早就不是學生了吧。」里維生硬地擠壓聲帶。

「里維。」

艾連的貓目瞇成了新月形的隙縫，光芒幽幽閃爍。在幾分鐘前里維還能毫無疑惑地指認那人僅僅是隻管不住性器的發情野貓，但在此刻他已經成為了艾連的獵物。 _ 一雙修長、乾淨、漂亮的手緊錮著他的腰像是捕獲獵物的獸夾，濕熱的口腔包裹他的性器，舌頭富有技巧地刺激著敏感的腺體…… _

「 _ 我剛好有開車，又還沒來得及喝酒……我載你回我家沖澡換衣服吧？ _ 」艾連的聲音貼在耳畔，慵懶地如同自他頸動脈擴散的麝香，剛好能讓里維掉進他無意掩飾的陷阱裡頭。「 _ 吶，里維，我不會和任何人說的。 _ 」

「我不會和任何人說你想要我。」

惡魔般的聲音在耳邊如此呢喃。


	2. Chapter 2

_ 上了高中好像就沒有聽到你的消息了。 _

_ 講得好像我就這樣無緣無故地人間蒸發了一樣……父母意外過世的時候我還未成年，剩下的親人只有住在另一個城市的哥哥。……哥哥是爸爸和前妻的小孩，比我年長許多，在那之前我們完全沒有見過對方。 _

艾連輕描淡寫地陳述著。夜城下起了雨，雨水的影子柔柔地沿著他的臉龐滑落，在鎖骨的淺窩短暫滯留，最後潛下了他寬鬆的領口。

自花灑淋下的熱水使里維平時略嫌蒼白的皮膚微微泛紅。此時他已經沖淨了身上的肥皂泡沫，卻不捨旋上水龍頭，讓氤氳的蒸氣在狹小的浴室內累積翻騰，鼻腔充滿了艾連身上那摻揉了萊姆、佛手柑、薄荷雪松與麝香的氣息。闔著眼，里維試著從回憶裡喚出他原先認識的那個艾連．葉卡，然而回憶的殘影已經曖昧模糊，當下的慾望又如此鮮明。

_ 以前的他是否這麼在意那雙綠瞳是如何崇拜自己？或許有吧。 _

身為一個知名音樂團體的主唱，里維身邊總聚集著崇拜著他的人，崇拜著他的聲音、長相、鏡頭前塑造的短暫性格甚至是那些空白的、神祕的、供人想像的部分都有人小心崇拜著。

單純將艾連歸類為崇拜者，似乎不足以合理化里維突如其來的佔有欲。

說是突如其來，或許有些措辭不當；與其說是突如其來，不如說是沉睡的執念被喚醒。以前的他不瞭解卻也擁有過了，在矇懂中丟失；直到又遇見了，此時的他已能為這種情感賦名，那個名字如咒詛似地在胸腔中迴繞纏綿。

里維關上水，匯聚在他腳邊的小小的水窪很快地就失去了原有的熱度，冷冷地、破碎地映照出自己此刻的神情。他伸手勾過浴巾， _ 純白而柔軟的， _ 漫不經心地擦拭著自己的身體，隨後隨意地將織品棄置在地上；艾連亦有提供他一件浴袍， _ 黑色而無趣的， _ 但今夜應該無須多此一舉，里維想。

浴室至臥房的門自始便沒有完全闔上。

「看來你已經自己玩起來了。」

「你能拿我怎麼辦，教訓我？我已經不怕你了喔，里維學長。」

「……你對你每一個帶回家的男人都這樣講話嗎？」

「你花在浴室裡的時間早夠他們幹我三輪了，我還擔心你是不是想臨陣脫逃呢。」

艾連笑吟吟地像頭雍容的豹子，恣意向他人暴露著身體的弱點，一副壓根不把對手視為威脅的傲慢模樣。他伸手分開自己的臀瓣，股溝早就被潤滑液弄得一片濕滑，殷紅的穴口含著一根艷粉色的電線，正興奮地一抽一顫著。里維沒有用言語回應那手法低劣的挑釁，只是靜靜的跪在他大敞的雙腿間，拾起電線尾端連接著的小型遙控器，將震動頻率由原本的最低往上調了兩檔。

艾連驚喘出聲，一股透明的液體從馬眼泌出，緩緩滑下硬挺的柱身。

「 _ 哈……啊，好舒服……里維、里維、里維…… _ 」

身下的人陶醉地呼喚著自己的名字，這股耽溺於性快感的醉意使里維呼吸急促，受到汙染的血液灼燙著血管內壁。他用食指和中指纏繞電線，將埋在艾連體內的玩具向外拉扯。艾連的手離開了自己的臀肉，食指緊糾著身下的床單，漂亮的腹肌隨著肛門收縮的節律痙攣著，催促里維不顧阻力繼續拉扯電線，直到綻開的穴口中露出一顆與電線同樣顏色的跳蛋。

「你喜歡像這樣，屁股裡面塞著玩具，在骯髒的夜店洗手間裡面替隨便的男人口交嗎，艾連？不是我也行吧。如果是那個一臉衰樣的男人，你一樣會讓他射在嘴裡，再把他帶回家裡、像隻發情的母貓一樣求肏。我沒說錯吧，艾連。」

「 _ 啊啊、嗯啊啊啊、才沒有、才不是這……誰叫你在浴室裡磨蹭那麼久、啊、啊！快點拔出來！里維、里維、里維……！ _ 」

肛門括約肌緊緊咬著劇烈震動的跳蛋，艾連被快感折磨得抬起原墊在枕頭與毛巾之上的屁股扭動，嘴裡只吐得出呻吟與里維的名字。里維用左手按著他精瘦的腰，另一手安撫著小動物似的輕拍著他的下腹；艾連私處的毛髮剃得非常乾淨，一點死角也沒有，健康的橄欖色肌膚上的前液反射著誘人做出傻事的光澤。

「 _ 啊、啊、拔出來……里維！啊啊啊、放進來啊、快點進來…… _ 」

「到底是要拔出來還是要放進去，艾連？想要什麼就好好說。」

_ 啊，從他們重逢以後里維企盼的就是這一刻，讓他暫時回到從前，當一切都還在他的掌握中的時候。 _ 一個被獸性的情慾包裝起來的精美錯覺。彷彿他還是那個看著艾連衝動行事地替朋友打抱不平的學長，彷彿他還可以自由地笑怒，彷彿艾連還可能像以前那樣給予他無條件的崇拜。

里維的右手愛憐地滑過那人的下腹，靈巧地避開那根紅腫哭泣的陰莖，只用拇指輕輕地抵著會陰後以食指和中指一股將跳蛋推回艾連體內。 _ 好熱，像是子宮那樣，以逆行的方式里維渴望回味那種早被遺忘了的歸屬感。 _

艾連像是被雷擊一般渾身劇烈顫抖著，痙攣的大腿試圖闔起卻被里維的膝蓋粗暴地頂開。

「聽話，艾連，當個乖孩子。」

里維按著那人扭動的腰，兩指間夾著震動不停的跳蛋，按著腸壁來回按摩。

艾連不知道什麼時候替自己擴張過了，內裡濕軟的要命，腸肉一抽一抽的熱情地吸吮著里維的手指。此刻艾連的聲音幾乎可以用哭叫形容，貓似的綠瞳噙著淚水而有些失焦，一絲唾液沿著嘴角流下。里維知道他找到了艾連的前列腺，便再也沒什麼顧忌地按著跳蛋朝那一點擠壓頂撞。

「 _ 啊啊啊！里維、里維、里……維！ _ 」

「你做的很棒。 _ 嗯……艾連。 _ 」

里維模擬著愛人間的語言，讓另一人以綿長黏膩的呻吟與一聲聲的嬌喘回應，好比一種扭曲的作曲家與樂器之間的關係，里維用著手指硬生生地撕扯著兩人的原始慾望。 _ 他好奇艾連還可以發出什麼樣的聲音，還可以露出什麼樣的表情，那雙漂亮的翡翠眼眸可以流出多少眼淚？ _

慾望在里維耳邊低喃如蛇語，如飛蛾在撲火前聽到的最後的風聲。

著了魔的里維的左手離開了艾連的腰，沿著漂亮的身體曲線一路向上，接著五指環繞著那根頸子狠狠收緊。

艾連的喉頭擠出一聲微弱的呻吟後便再也發不出一點聲響，雙脣一張一闔地露出鮮紅的舌頭，臉頰上抹著的液體早已分不出是淚水還是唾液，翡翠眼眸中滿溢的情緒不知道是恐懼還是情慾，或者他正因為缺氧而意識矇矓，里維一點也不明白。

艾連的雙腿纏上了他的腰，而他扣著那根頸子的手指亦越收越緊，另一手也沒空閒著，幾近機械式地在那人的後穴裡抽插，每一下都精準地輾過前列腺逼著甬道一陣陣的痙攣。

里維按住了那人的頸動脈，皮膚底下的鼓動倉促而狂野，令他開始想像用著指甲輕輕劃破層層角質、脂肪與肌肉，溫熱腥甜的液體將會源源不絕地噴濺而出，帶走那人雙頰上令人癡迷的潮紅轉印至他們身下純白的床單上。

_ 里維， _ 那兩片殷紅的唇瓣無聲地銜著他的名字。

他俯身親吻了艾連，那是他們之間的第一個吻，像是親鳥哺雛般里維將源自於己身的稀薄氧氣溫柔而強勢地灌入對方的肺臟。鉗著氣管的手指逐漸脫了力，侵犯著後穴的手也停止了瘋狂。他用指腹抹過艾連的顎線，以及眼角下那塊異常柔細無暇的皮膚，接著是耳垂與耳廓，最後扯散了那隨意扎起的丸子頭讓五指恣意地纏著一頭暖棕的長髮。

里維嗅聞著他的氣息，炙熱的肌膚蒸著薄博的一層汗水，麝香的底蘊在此刻被襯得濃烈。

艾連確實回吻了他，舌頭輕舔過牙齒後咬了他下唇一口。

「 _ 你想要我，里維。 _ 」

這句話既不是疑問，也不是直白的陳述句，最適切的描述或許是二者皆是。 _ 那是一種疑惑與讚嘆，像是一匹狼王偶然的駐足，逃兔的腳印被白雪掩蓋，音符在斷章前嘎然而止。 _ 艾連抬手推著里維的肩膀，不是讓他離開自己，而是將他壓制在自己身下，大腿緊緊夾著他的腰，陰莖蹭著他微微顫抖的腹部。

艾連從床頭櫃摸出了一只保險套，遞到里維的面前，貪婪的眼神示意著讓他用牙齒撕開包裝。里維照做了，他的身體已經不像是自己的，自主意識被艾連的一個眼神勾離了火燙的軀殼。

「 _ 還不能射噢，里維學長。 _ 」

艾連垂著眼瞼，低頭與里維對望，頸子上仍有方才他留下的掌痕，過了一段時間後仍未完全褪去，像是一只薄紅色的項圈試圖禁縛這頭狡詰的野獸。艾連勾著唇角像極了玩弄到手了的獵物的大型貓科動物，兩指捏住了冠狀溝的下緣，慢吞吞地替里維套上保險套，指尖刻意刺激著柱身上搏動的血管筋脈。

「我想要幹你。」

「 _ 嗯，我知道。 _ 」

艾連扶著里維的陰莖，對準了自己的後穴後緩緩往下坐。終於進入了艾連的身體，那裏頭每一個濕潤的皺褶都如里維想像中的那般滑軟舒服，甚至超越了他的想像，括約肌吞吐著他的柱身規律收縮，像是要絞出陰囊裡的每一點精液那樣飢渴無厭。

直到艾連坐到底了，光滑的屁股貼著里維的陰毛摩擦，他才意識到那顆跳蛋仍然留在艾連的腸道裡，遙控器被推到了最大檔，此刻正抵著他的龜頭和艾連的前列腺蠢蠢震動。

沒有給里維太多反悔地時間，艾連開始擺動腰肢，讓他的龜頭幾乎滑出穴口後再讓上身被重力帶著重重落下，每一次都精準地幹著自己的敏感點，腿間未被觸碰的性器斷斷續續地吐出透明無色的前液，仰頭放肆地呻吟。里維只能捏著那人的腰，配合他身體的節奏重重地幹進那具漂亮淫蕩的身體，順道將跳蛋頂進了前所未有的深度。

_ 他納悶著是否曾有人進入如此的深處，看著那人的胸膛劇烈起伏，皮膚染著情慾的顏色，涎液不受控制地流出只能吐出破碎母音的唇瓣。 _ 里維帶著狠勁地肏著艾連，著迷的看著那人翠綠的眼眸逐漸與現實失焦。

從前里維認為自己是性慾薄弱的人，受到工作性質的影響，樂團出道的這些年來在他身邊待過的伴侶寥寥可數，通常興致一來也只是看個影片、打個手槍匆匆了事。不知怎麼的一碰上那人的挑逗他一下全失了自制力，像個十幾歲的毛頭小子一樣血液全流向了下體，肉慾驅逐了理智，鼻腔裡充斥著發情的獸臭。

艾連弓起了脊椎，大腿內側的肌肉止不住的收縮，紅脹的性器亂震了一會兒後就這樣在沒有被觸碰的情況下射了出來，白濁的精液噴在里維的身體上像是為自己的征服做上了藝術性的標記。

幾乎同時間里維也釋放了出來，跳蛋折磨著高潮後過於敏感的頂部，他可以感覺到一股精液逆流著溢出乳膠的薄膜黏糊地沾著柱底叢亂的毛髮。

艾連倒在里維的胸膛，射精後半勃起的性器濕黏的滑出身體。

過了好幾分鐘，里維才回復足夠的體力與理智，顫抖的手臂托起艾連，讓有些失神的那人能夠更舒服的仰躺在偌大的雙人床上，漂亮的身體微微的陷進柔軟的床墊裡。他撥開兩片緊實的臀瓣，盡量溫柔的扯出跳蛋，玩具嗡嗡的聲響和那人甜膩的輕喘險些讓他再度侵犯眼前紅腫抽搐、無法完全閉合的肉穴。

「 _ 里維…… _ 」

「當個乖孩子，艾連。」

里維褪下保險套，有些不熟練地打了結後扔進床邊的垃圾桶。之後他又撿回不知何時被他們的身體推向床角的毛巾，大致將身體上的各種液體給擦拭乾淨。 _ 他們的前液、精液、唾液、汗液和帶著微微麝香的潤滑液，有些濺在了床單上，斑斑駁駁的像是被雨水打落的花瓣。 _

艾連有些不滿的哀鳴引起里維的注意。只見那人闔著大腿，腰肢難受地扭動著，試著給予已經射精確仍然硬挺的陰莖足夠的刺激。里維伸手握住滾燙的柱身上下套弄，拇指按著頂部的黏膜畫圈輾磨，不用多久就讓艾蓮又射了一次，不是精液又不像尿的透明水狀物質噴出馬眼，伴隨著一聲接近尖叫的呻吟，翠綠的眼眸朝著後腦杓翻滾。

在那之後艾連似乎就暈了過去。

里維再次拾起毛巾擦拭他身體上的一片狼藉，並且決定他需要沖第二次澡。

_ 他沒有試過娛樂性藥物，他的歌也不耽溺於這樣虛無的描寫，但里維知道那一刻他已經上了癮、無法挽救了。 _ 嗤笑的惡魔為他的罪行又添上一筆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 趕在第四季第二集之前寫完肉了，希望大家喜歡（羞逃）  
> 本來想要寫吉克跟里維一起把艾蓮這樣那樣，但發現塞不太進去，我是說劇情的部分，總而言之我們的弟控歐泥醬下一章就會登場了，敬請期待！


	3. Chapter 3

當里維要拿起牙刷時，他才發現了這場完美夢境的蹊蹺之處。

洗手台上放著兩只一樣的漱口杯，漱口杯裡各插著一枝牙刷，綠色的與灰色的，是一般藥妝店可以取得的品牌，散發著淡淡的薄荷牙膏味。

但是里維不記得艾連有提供浴巾、浴袍以外的盥洗用品。洗手台上的牙刷亦不是全新的，刷毛有些凌亂扁塌，一看便知道已經使用了一陣子。

一把牙刷屬於艾連，而另一把的使用者另有其人。

艾連的同居人。

_ 啊，事情不該是以如此的方式被揭露的， _ 里維想，隨即又在心裡責罵著愚蠢的自己。艾連從未隱藏，而是光明磊落地誘惑著他，領他進入這個甜美的夢境——艾連的住處是個小而精緻的公寓，玄關只放著兩雙同款式的拖鞋，唯一的臥室被一張奢華的加大雙人床所佔據，洗手台上放著兩把牙刷。

_ 他的愛人知道嗎？ _ 他不禁納悶是什麼樣的人能夠馴服這頭名為艾連．葉卡的野獸，讓想像力製造出來的、面龐模糊的男子指著自己譏笑，笑他以為透過一個十餘年未見的故人他便可以回到過去，可以重新得到控制、被崇拜。最後他還是被利用了，任由自己著迷於艾連的身體，他臉龐上過去的殘影，他眼裡毫無拘束的狂野。

里維聽見了臥室裡傳來的輕微聲響，是為了不吵醒愛人酣睡而刻意放輕了腳步的聲響。 _ 晚歸的那人回了家，聽見第三者在浴室裡頭不知恬恥地清洗性愛的痕跡與氣味，愛人的身上還有著其他男人的精液，後穴被幹得一張一闔無法閉攏。 _

里維不知道自己從哪裡找來的勇氣推開門扉。他的腦中已經替隔日的娛樂八卦版擬好了數十種煽情聳動的標題。

艾連或許是真的被折騰慘了，此刻仍然沉沉昏睡著，翠綠的眸子收斂了鋒銳的光芒，對於外界毫無感知。此時的他看起來格外年輕單純，依偎在一名金髮男子的懷中，均勻的吐息不受干擾。

男子琥珀色的眼睛隔著厚重的圓框眼鏡眺著里維。里維不曉得這是否就是每一個男人望著剛與自己的愛人上床的第三者的眼神，他覺得自己像是被奎蛇盯上的鼠輩，方才情事的熱情早已冷卻殆盡，心臟在胸腔裡頭鼓動的聲響嘈雜不堪。

男子搔了搔鬢角。

「……別急著走啊，我還沒有要趕你。小艾連醒來後如果發現你不見了，可是會難過好一陣子呢。」

「謝謝你的好意，不過我可沒有自取其辱的嗜好。」

里維已經穿好了下半身的衣物，卻怎麼樣也找不到那件該死的襯衫，或許是被艾連丟進洗衣機裡頭攪了吧，不過一件襯衫也不是什麼二十四小時便利商店買不到的東西，只求這個過程中他不會被哪家小報的狗仔拍下這狼狽的模樣。

_ 現在他只要…… _

「你在找這個吧？」男子手中抓著里維的手機與皮夾，朝他的方向晃了晃。「不過你真的不用急著離開，我想我們之間有一點小誤會沒有釐清……我是吉克， _ 吉克．葉卡 _ ，艾連的哥哥。」

_ 父母意外過世的時候我還未成年，剩下的親人只有住在另一個城市的哥哥。……哥哥是爸爸和前妻的小孩，比我年長許多，在那之前我們完全沒有見過對方。 _

陶醉於夢中的艾連咕噥了一聲，朝男子的懷中蹭了蹭。吉克．葉卡以手指梳過那頭棕色長髮，溺愛的撫觸在他光裸的肩上流連，好像已經重複這個動作成千上萬次了一樣，熟稔的描摹著那具身體的曲線起伏，如同歸港的帆船乘著浪。

「你看起來不像他的哥哥。」里維道。

「啊……艾連長得像他的母親呢，和我不一樣，年紀越大越有那糟糕的父親的味道。」吉克歎道，伸手將里維的物品遞還。他們的眼神並未接觸，兩人都知道里維的評論無關乎兄弟間的長相。

「你看起來很眼熟呢？」

「我叫里維。」

「啊……是那個主唱吧，小艾連好像有提過你們一團人和他讀了同一所中學。NoName剛出道的時候他可樂壞了，幾乎每一場演唱會都有去呢。……難怪他會把你牽回家啊，里維。別看我那愚蠢的弟弟一副無時無刻都欲求不滿的樣子，被他帶回家的男人可就那幾個呢。」

「是嗎。後來那些人怎麼了，難不成被你趕跑了？」

帶著些許怒意的詞語毫無顧忌的衝出了里維的雙唇。吉克看他的眼神醞釀著屬於愛人的妒忌與痴狂。

「不，我從來不趕走他們，因為我知道他們最後都會離開。包括你， _ 里維 _ ，有一天你也會離艾連而去。一開始什麼都很美好，和今天晚上一樣，像是一個快樂的烏托邦。但過了不久艾連會終於瞭解你的一舉一動都受到經紀人、媒體、粉絲的注視，他會發現你根本沒辦法自由地愛著他……這個時候你就會再次離開他，而他會回到我這裡。」

「你就有辦法自由地愛著艾連嗎？我以為和自己的親弟弟滾床單也不是什麼多光彩的事情。」

「……因為他是我唯一的血親，我當然會一直從你們這種男人手中拯救他， _ 直到死將我們分離。 _ 這難道不是艾連想要的嗎？我讓我那可憐的弟弟任性的跑到外面去尋愛，讓他品嘗短暫、虛假又甜美的愛情，讓他因為愚蠢的自由主張而惹得自己遍體鱗傷——即使這樣狼狽，最後還是有人能夠將他接回來好好疼愛。」

吉克的愛撫回溯著里維情動的記憶，從艾連的髮絲到他的顴骨，從肩胛到尾椎，繞了個彎又沿著大腿、腹肌、胸膛來到了那仍然有著淺淺印子的脖頸，明目張膽地宣示著主權。他的身體有著和艾連一樣的氣味

「 _ 即使是這樣，你還會要他嗎，里維？ _ 」

惡魔的聲音在他心中如此低喃。


	4. Chapter 4

_ 你醒了。 _

_ 哥哥呢？ _

_ 一早就去工作了。他替你留了早餐，趁還沒涼之前趕快吃一吃吧。 _

_ 你呢，今天有什麼計畫嗎？ _

_ 米克和韓吉還在等我去練團室。 _

_ 啊，真可惜……不過你會再回來的，對吧？ _

_ 我會再回來的，艾連。我保證。 _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 後記：  
> 嗨，這裡是貓途，很感謝大家看到這裡，最近很久沒寫文章了，感覺各方面都退步許多，應該要來好好復健一下，哈哈。突然被冷cp之神擊中腦袋，卯起來萌上吉艾，於是就寫了這篇文，試探一下我還能拿這對兄弟變出什麼花樣……果然還是要丟進兵長增加衝突嗎？(笑) 第四季真的很令人期待，這幾天又多想了很多很喜歡的文梗，希望未來有機會能好好的寫出來跟大家分享吧。
> 
> Plurk @Yanai_Inori


End file.
